


FURTHER FROM THE TURTH

by tomcuddles



Category: Hiddles - Fandom, Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, actor tom hiddleston - Fandom, tom hiddlestoner fan fiction
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Crying, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Sad, Tears, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcuddles/pseuds/tomcuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston falls in love with a girl named Olivia Roberts. After acknowledging that they both can't be with each other for a whole half year due to filming schedules, they both reluctantly decide to break it off. However, Tom still dearly loves her and firmly believes that she is in fact the one. Upon surfing the internet in his hotel room, he realizes that he might have just lost the most important thing to him in his whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FURTHER FROM THE TURTH

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fairly long fic. I think about 3000 words or something. It’s long for me and I hope you do enjoy it. I was inspired to write this one shot based on this song  
> Cody Simpson- Summer Paradise  
> Questions, comments and whatever are always welcome!
> 
> You can read it here on my fan fiction blog on tumblr: http://tomcuddlesfic.tumblr.com/post/56344135909/further-from-the-turth

I had been seeing her for quite some time now. One month to be more exact. A smile crossed my face as I remembered the first time I saw her in her white linen dress looking like a goddess that has landed onto our measly planet. She looked stunning as she stood there picking out flowers from the flower stand located down the road from where my flat was. My jaw went slack and my feet stood firmly in it’s place as I gawked from afar. All my years in Cambridge and learning to have confidence on stage to be bold, loud and proud dissipated when her eyes flickered up from the blooming red roses to my direction. She threw me a worried glance and to be fair, it was completely understandable considering I must have looked like a complete idiot standing there with my mouth opening and closing in hopes of finding the right words to introduce myself.

  
Even though it wasn’t as early as I wanted it to be, I figured by a quick glance on my watch that I did in fact have time to offer a greeting. Taking a much needed deep breath, I licked my lips and walked over to where she stood.

"The flowers look beautiful this time of year." I said, my best smile on my face.

  
"Yes, they are." She further commented, not allowing me to expand on our conversation. I liked this woman already. She wasn’t going to hand everything out to me on a silver planner and was determined to make it harder for me. Luckily for her, I was determined to know her name before I left.

  
"I’m Tom." I took a rose from the many baskets and handed a note to the motherly woman who owned the stand. “Thought you might like this." I offered it to her.

  
"Not interested." She said as she fumbled for her wallet inside her impossibly small purse. A smirk on her face, she walked around the entire stand with a bunch of flowers in her hands and paid the woman.  
"I wasn’t trying to be rude." I quickly followed her quickening footsteps.  
"I know you weren’t." She walked faster.  
"I apologize anyways." Great Tom, you don’t even know her name yet and you still managed to offend her.  
"Look, what exactly do you want from me?" She stopped in her tracks and whipped around. The wind blew strongly in her direction causing a gust of heavenly scented air to surround me. God, what I would give to have the chance of smelling her every single day for the rest of my life.  
"I only want to know your name." I grinned when her lips, much to her protest, turned upwards.  
"Olivia." A blush settling on her lovely cheekbones. “Olivia Roberts."  
"Tom." I matched her bigger grin. With every word she offered, I knew her hard shell exterior was diminishing right in front of my eyes. “Tom Hiddleston."  
"Alright, now that we know who each other is…" Olivia drawled on. “What else do you want to know?"  
"Well, I don’t know. What do you want me to know?" I cleverly bantered.  
"I’ve only just met you…"  
"And already, I’m intrigued." I finished.  
"You’re intrigued?" She teased while emphasizing on the word.  
"Yes." I kicked a rock with my patent leather shoe. “I was wondering if we could get to know each other more…say dinner?" I held my breath as I waited for what she would say. She could easily say ‘no’, laugh in my face, turn around and saunter down the street like I was a piece of garbage she left behind.  
"I would love to." Wait, what did she just say? God damn, Tom! Pay attention.  
"What?"  
"I said yes." Olivia rocked on her heels.  
"Fantastic. I’ll meet you back here around 7?"  
"Sounds perfect to me…" Her eyes landed on the rose in my hand.  
"Would you like this rose?" I handed it towards her for the second time today.  
"I would love to." Olivia closed her wide green eyes and inhaled deeply into the flower. “My, you’re certainly the charmer. Our date didn’t even start yet and you’ve already gotten me flowers."  
"Romance is my middle name."  
"Uh huh…" Olivia quirked an eyebrow and giggled. “You’re also a massive cheeseball."  
"That hurts." I feigned shook.

  
After we had said a long drawn out goodbye, I was practically skipping down the street towards the tube. I couldn’t believe I had just gotten a date with the most beautiful girl in the word. Just thinking about the way her hair blew around her face in the wind or how her green eyes glittered in the morning sunlight brought a smile onto my face. It probably didn’t look too well on the tube, considering people might have thought I was an absolute lunatic.  
That night, I was nervous when I showed up early to where we first seen each other. A bouquet of roses in my hand, I had bought from the same stand, I waited patiently for her to show. She was late. Every minute that passed, I felt my heart sink lower and lower in my chest. I looked down at the wilting flowers in my hands and stopped myself just in time before I threw them in the garbage can right next to me when she finally arrived. She was wearing a stunningly black dress that molded to every gentle curve of her body. A grin on her face set my heart pounding relentlessly against my feeble chest. I swore, I couldn’t breathe from the very sight of her.

  
We shared many nights after that one. Soon we were seeing each other more often than dating would be considered. After rolling around in bed and smiling at the majestic sight of her in bed asleep with me, I knew that I loved her. I loved every single bit of her. From her eyes to the way she sighed when she was dreaming to our common interests in literature. I was in love with her. I even loved the bits that would normally be deemed negative. Like how she had a heated temper, she grew annoyed very easily and our differences in movie choices. I still loved her even after a stupid fight we had over where to eat for dinner on our two week anniversary. She was incredible. She was fearless, beautiful and a breath of fresh air to me.

  
So when we were both lying in bed, our limbs tangled together and her head safely tucked into my arm. I sighed deeply as I thought about the audition that happened today. We both laid there in silence, enjoying each other’s company, until one of us dared to talk about the elephant in the room. Olivia knew it went well from the ecstatic phone call I gave her during her meeting and also because of the immediate phone call I received from the director later on that evening. I would be flying over to Canada shortly next week. It was a very rash situation where the main actor left for whatever reasons and production was already rolling. They needed a quick fill in and after seeing me, I guessed, they thought I was perfect for the role.

  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Her soft voice was barely audible.  
"Maybe." I took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently.  
"You’ll be gone for half of the year." Even when Olivia tried to put on a brave face, her voice always gave her away as it cracked.  
"I know…" I rubbed her bare shoulder with my other hand. “We could…"  
"It’ll never work out." Olivia sighed deeply in my shoulder. She already knew that long distance would be a complete and utter joke. I mean, I knew it but I was just suggesting it to get it off our chests.  
"So…"  
"Maybe…"  
"I don’t want to…"  
"Me too…"  
"But it’s all we got." I sighed. For once in my life, I wished I never gotten a role to a major motion picture. I wished I never went to that damn audition or if I did, I wished I screwed up completely.  
"So a break." Olivia said very slowly. “When you get back, we’ll be together again."  
"I don’t want to have a break…" I kissed her forehead. How could it even be possible that I missed this woman already when she was sleeping right beside me? “But I know it’s for the best."  
"Will we be able to see different people?" She asked timidly.  
"I assume so." I said with reluctance, my grip on her shoulder tightening. Just the thought of her being with someone else wrapping her with their arms like what I was doing right now made me sick. Thinking of another man kissing her every morning, every night and waking up to her made me want to punch holes in a wall.  
"I won’t do it unless I really…cared." Olivia tried fruitlessly.  
"I won’t either." I laughed, sorrow in my voice.

  
 **3 MONTHS LATER**

  
Laying on my hotel bed, my laptop on my chest, I checked my emails to see if she messaged me. Right before I left London, we had both promised each other it would be easier if we stopped all together. It was a bloody mistake. I missed her terribly and all I wanted to do was see her face. I wanted to ask her how she was doing, how work was and I could even care less if she even messaged me telling me about the weather. I wanted to hear from her. But I couldn’t. We promised each other.

  
My self restraint was quickly diminishing with every week passing. Thinking that it was a good idea, I logged onto my private Facebook account and look through my friends from University and past productions. I smiled at some goofy photos some of my friends uploaded while on set and I winced when I saw some new baby photos from past childhood friends. I wasn’t exactly young anymore. It was normal for me to want to have children, someday with someone special. Shaking my head to clear it, I scrolled through more until I stopped at the sight of her face.  
Olivia Roberts has just changed her profile picture.

  
My mouth went bone dry at the sight of a man’s arms wrapped around her tiny waist. She was smiling happily while he kissed her on her cheek.They were both near the shore I had taken her to countless number of times for late afternoon picnics and strolls after dinner. I suddenly wanted to vomit. Shutting the laptop closed, I leaned back to rest on the headboard behind me. I tried to push the rising bile down my throat and to push that image of her I had just seen out of my brain. But I couldn’t do it.

  
 _She moved on…We both said we could…I can’t blame her…_

  
And then the sickening thought hit me. I just realized I never told her I loved her…ever. I never said it! God, what was wrong with me? I never told the woman that meant everything to me that I loved her? How big of an idiot was I to leave for six months and not tell her I loved her? I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell. I wanted to trash this bloody hotel room until the police were called for disturbance. But most importantly, I wanted to run to the airport and get on the next flight to London. I needed to tell her before we couldn’t go back.  
Doubt filled me as I thought more and more about it. She was dating someone else now. She wouldn’t break it off for you, Tom. Even if you told her you loved her. Throwing an arm across my eyes, I tried my best to stay calm.  
I couldn’t. I could barely sit still at this point. I wanted to call her right now but from a quick glance on the clock, she was already sleeping.  
With him…

 

  
 **ONE WEEK LATER**

  
I don’t know how I managed to keep going through the week without having to break down in the middle of a scene. People started noticing how closed off I was being on set and how sad I often looked when I wasn’t entertained in a conversation. They asked me questions as to why I felt this way but I politely brushed them off, saying I was sick and whatnot.

  
And then a miracle happened. The directer gathered us all for a meeting and told us that production would be put on pause for now because his wife just gave birth. He wanted to spend more time with his first babe. So given permission by the producer, we were all going back home for at least 2 months.  
A long missed smile resurfaced my face at the thought of actually being able to go back home and see her. I was the first to pack everything in my room and leave the hotel that night. I didn’t want to celebrate with the cast and crew that night. I only wanted to go back to her flat and say everything I crammed into my head.  
The long flight had no mercy for my soul as I sat there in my seat. I barely ate any of the placid tasting food and gave minimum attention to the free movies aired on the plane. I couldn’t even sleep.

  
As soon as we boarded off the plane, I ran down the halls searching for my bags. Grabbing them and hailing a cab, I only then realized it was two in the morning. I shrugged and smiled at the thought of me showing up to her flat like the mess I was. I didn’t even care she had another man in her life right now. I only wanted to see her.

  
Pulling into the driveway, I handed over my fee and a generous tip to the driver. A quick ‘thank you’ later, I jogged happily up the familiar steps and knocked on her door. As I waited for her to answer, all my adrenaline I had built up on the plane, in the airport and even in the taxi vanished into thin air. I forgot all the words I planned to say and my mouth felt like I had been chewing on cotton balls.  
The door swung open just then.

  
"Tom?" She said through the screen door. “What are you doing here?"  
"I came back. It’s a long story but Olivia Roberts, I have something to say to you." I paused for a breath. “I don’t know why I never said this before but god I love you. You’re the only person I loved this madly and I don’t give a shit if you’re with someone else because these past three months have been complete hell for me. I’m still in love with you."  
"Tom…" Olivia covered her mouth with her hand, holding in a sob. “I love you too."  
I threw open the screen door and took her body back safely in my arms. I pressed my lips urgently against her lips like my life depended on it and for a moment, I believed it to be true. I missed every swirl of her sweet tongue in my mouth and her luscious body pressed against my hard one. Her honey suckle smelling scent of her soft skin was just as I remembered. I moaned when I kissed her deeper and with more urgency. My tongue greedily tasting every inch and corner of her hot silky mouth. After three months of pure torture, this was the sweetest reward.  
"Tom…" Olivia pressed me back, breaking off our kiss. “I have something to tell you too."  
"What is it, love?" I asked. I didn’t like the look on her face. She was worried about something and if I was correct, she was hiding something.

  
"I’m pregnant." She breathed.  
"What?" I blinked, not quite processing what was just said.  
"I’m pregnant." She shrugged sadly. “And it’s not yours."  
"I don’t understand." I gulped. I suddenly felt dizzy. I gripped onto the frame of the door to steady myself.  
"It’s Graham’s." A tear rolling down her face.  
"Graham?" I croaked.  
"My fiancee." Olivia finished. I felt like I had just been punched in the gut. Repeatedly.  
"Fiancee?"

  
"After I found out I got pregnant, he proposed." She was crying now. I brushed a tear off her heated cheeks with my thumb. “Tom, I had to say yes. It’s the right thing to do. I want our child to grow up with both its parents."  
"It’s the right thing to do." I shook my head, not believing a single word she said. “So you’re marrying him because its…the right…thing..to do?"  
Olivia nodded her head.  
"Do you love him?" I manged to ask.  
"I don’t love him as much as I love you." She chocked on a sob.  
"Olivia…"

  
"I’m sorry… You were gone for long and I was being stupid." Olivia cried into my chest. “I love you too but I’m stuck."  
I couldn’t find words to even describe how I was feeling. Here, I thought that I could declare my love for her and we’ll return back to normal. Like how we were right before we left. How naive I was. I was now holding someone else’s fiancee.  
"I guess this is the end." She pulled away from me, wiping her tears away until her eyes turned red.  
"I guess so."  
"I don’t want it to end like this."

  
"Olivia Roberts." I fumbled for words to at try to express how I was feeling. “Know that even when you’re married, when you’re raising your child or what ever the hell you are doing. I will still love you. I will never give up this love I have for you. I won’t give up on you. And maybe…maybe…one day in the future. We’ll be together again."  
We both stood there in silence. We were both crying now.  
"I have to go." I mumbled, turning around and walked away from the woman I loved entirely with my heart.


End file.
